ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:LarryBoy (Netflix TV series)/@comment-44206515-20200201204742/@comment-44206515-20200201214431
Alrighty. Just wondering if that's allowed. Anyway, a new dark force threatens Bumblyburg. And if you're familiar with the X Men, The Boys, The Umbrella Academy or The Suicide Squad, then this is what i'm mostly basing these characters off of. And we have 6 young teens who are the new "supposed" guardians of Bumblyburg. Say hello to the Vicious Vigilantes! Janine Mara- The leader of the vigilantes and social outcast on society. Which is what everyone in that group is. She's an aspiring cellist who has fantastic taste in music. With a few strokes of her cello, she can blast massive sonic soundwaves and push her enemies back. Once she taps into her inner power, she's unstoppable. Enter her alternate persona. The Black Cello! D'Angelo Black- the weapons master of the team. He specializes in storing the most crazy weapons he can get his hands on. From blades to firearms and explosives. The list goes on. He's all in for fighting close quarters and far away. The crazy part? He never misses. Morgana Shirogane- The tech expert and navigator of the group. Her father was a successful engineer in providing the most up to date tech in Japan. She wanted to be like him. So she crafted all sorts of crazy devices in her spare time and take her machines to the streets and ravage every criminal she sees. Raphael Bronzewing- The master of the elements on the squad. He's a little more introverted than a few others. Let's just say he's more of a collector if you will. Growing up, he wished to be a scientist. With his contributions, he thought he would change the world with his experiments. But like most scientists I know, his mind was mixed with insanity. After an experiment gone wrong, he gained the powers to control the laws of nature. And he disposed of those who saw him as a threat. Lena Ayana- the experienced spy of the group. In Russia, she spent her time as a rhythmic gymnast. She grew to be the next big star. She went on to compete in the olympics and win so many awards afterwards. She's also an experienced martial artist as well. From Kendo, Judo, Kung Fu, she's learned it all. Even a disarming technique called systema. She's an accomplished master of disguise too. Once she encounters a familiar face, she snaps a photo and becomes that person. She's an expert in dealing firearms and wields a good whip to boot. Judging from her attire, she seems to be the more tricky member of the group. Daniel Cotillard- an award winning artist from France. He's done time. His mind just can't be contained. Whenever he has an idea, he unleashes it. And not just debut it to the public, whatever he designs, becomes real. He's learned every form in the art of design out there. From traditional paintings, to graffiti, to storyboards, anything goes. No one can stop the creative mind that is Cotillard. Together, these 6 are the most deadly forces out there. Their teamwork's unmatched. Soon after they formed, they became the world's most revered heroes. Even Bumblyburg started worshipping them. But on the inside, they have much darker purposes. They're main goal? Exterminate Larryboy. For they believe he'll wind up retracting their title of global fame. So they work together to prevent that from happening. How's this?